Love Letters
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Ano ang nilalaman ng love letters nila para sa isa't isa...Ayase at Kanou


Love Letters

Ano ang nilalaman ng mga liham nila para sa isa't isa…Ayase at Kanou

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag aari ang anime na ito, ideya lamang ang sa akin

Pumasok si Ayase sa kanilang apartment matapos siyang ihatid ni Homare Kuba sa kanyang college na pinapasukan at mabuti na lang hindi siya inutusan ni Kanou-san na pumasok mismo sa office nito.

"Ano kayang dinner ang lulutuin ko?" tiningnan nya ang laman ng fridge para magluto

"Adobo? Tinola? Caldereta?" imbis na ingredients nito aang kunin nya ibang laman ng fridge ang kinuha niya

"Pancit na lang" kinuha niya ang ingredients nito at iniluto, kunsabagay ang mga na mention na pagkain kanina ay niluto nya na nitong linggo lang at di naman mapili si Kanou-san sa pagkain at kinain ito sa may sala hanggang sa may napansin siya sa mesa at naka envelope pa ito

 **TO AYASE** ang nakasulat sa envelope at kinuha ito

"Love letter para sa akin?" hanggang sa binuksan at binasa ang nilalaman nito

 _Mahal kong Ayase,_

 _Pano ko ba sisimulan ito? Di naman kase ako ganon ka cheesy at didiretsuhin ko nalang kase hindi ko naman style ito._

 _Unang una sa lahat ay mahal na mahal kita at patawad kung may nagagawa man ako sa iyo na di kanais nais tulad na lamang ng pagdamay ko sa iyo sa mga illegal at di magandang gawain. Masaya na ako na ligtas ka kahit papaano at alam mo na di ako mapapalagay pag napahamak ka o mapasakamay ka ninoman, ikaw kase ang tigas ng ulo mo at di ka nakikinig sa akin kaya heto ako napa praning kung san ka hahanapin o pano kita po ko ito dahil mahal kita higit pa sa buhay ko, kung may kailangan akong isakripisyo gagawin ko._

 _Ayan ha? Nabasa mo na at hanggang dito nalang._

 _Nagmamahal Kanou-san_

"Awww ang sweet naman ni Kanou-san" naluluha niyang sinabi ito at dahil dito kumuha siya ngmalinis na papel at tinugon niya ang love letter ni Kanou-san

Katatapos lamang ni Kanou-san magtrabaho kung saan si Someya-san ay nang istorbo naman

"Danna-san si Ayase nga pala nasaan?" si Someya-san na laging hinahanap ang _pag-aari_ Kanou-san

"Natutulog na iyon at wag mo nang hanapin saka kung puwede umuwi ka nang okama ka!" at muli ay binatukan niya ito

"Eeeehhh! Danna-san naman eh!"

"Kuba Misao maaari bang pakitapon na ang okama na ito sa labas" ang utos niya sa isa sa mga kambal

"Okay sir!" kinuha niya ang okama at umalis na

"Grabe ang araw na ito" tinanggal niya ang neck tie nya at niluwagan niya ang polo niya

"Si Ayase kaya nabasa niya na kaya?" tinungo niya ang kitchen at nakita ang love letter ni Ayase para sa kanya

 **Kanou-san** ang nakasulat sa envelope at gaya ni Ayase ay binasa niya ito

 _Mahal kong Kanou-san,_

 _Nakakatuwa ka naman Kanou-san at naisipan mo pang magsulat ng ganito, sige na nga ako din magsususlat para sa mahal ko._

 _Marami akong nais sabihin sa iyo gaya ng salamat at mahal na mahal din kita. Salamat, kase kahit wala na akong mga magulang anjan ka naman para maging pamilya ko na handang umalalay sa akin, protektahan at mahalin ako at suportahan ang isa't isa. Salamat kung di dahil sa iyo malamang di tayo magkasama at mas maayos ang lagay ko kundi baka kung saang kangkungan na ako napadpad. Higit sa lahat mahal na mahal din kita higit pa sa ininisip mo._

 _I love you too Kanou-san_

 _Nagmamahal Ayase-chan_

 _P.S. may dinner sa fridge at wag mo na rin kalimutan maghugas ng pinggan_

"Naku itong batang ito" at sinundan niya ang pahabol na nakalagay sa fridge at kinain ang dinner at inubos ito sinundan nya na rin ng tubig

"Kanou-san?" lumabas si Ayase ng kwarto at gising at pa

"Gising ka pa?"

"Ang totoo nyan nag nagbabasa ako ng notes ko at narinig ko ang pinto"

"Salamat Ayase" niyakap niya ito

"Salamat din Kanou-san" hinalikan niya ito sa pisgi at syempre di papayag ang isa na sa pisgi lang

"Ayase" si Kanou-san na ginawaran ng mainit na halik si Ayase sa mga labi at dinala sa kwarto

At wag na natin isalaysay ang mga susunod na eksena at baka ma SPG pa tayo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bigla na lang nag popout ito sa isip ko mga besh!  
Tama ang iniisip nyo isa rin akong fujoshi gaya nyo mga sisterette  
So alam nyo na mga kapanalig ha? Charot!  
groups/acgpfujoshihaven/ wag kakalimutan sumali!


End file.
